Settling Doubts
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Rodolphus fetches Bellatrix a gift. (Warning - rated for fairly graphic violence and murder.)


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Herbology Assignment** \- A known Death Eater making a love confession.

 **Writing Club** \- Book Club - Elara Merandus - RodolphusBellatrix/Sadistic/Whisper

 **Writing Club** \- Showtime - 21. Saved

 **Writing Club** \- Days Of The Month - Magic Day - Leaning a new spell.

 **Around The World in 31 Days** \- Paraguay - Pressure.

 **Halloween Character Challenge** \- Witch - Bellatrix Lestrange

 **Friends Competition** \- S9Ep16 - The Boob Job - Any Black.

 **Are You Crazy Enough** \- 373. No Time Jumps.

 **Word Count Without AN - 755.**

* * *

 **Settling Doubts**

* * *

Arms wrapped around her waist as she was pulled back into a hard chest.

"I have something for you."

The turned to the whisper of words, finding his dark gaze on hers, mischief alight in his eyes. Her own narrowed in reply.

"A gift?" she asked. "The courtship does not require any more gifts, Rodolphus. I am yours by contract regardless."

Rodolphus' smile widened, and he unwrapped his arms to take her hand in his own. "Come with me."

"We're not supposed to be alone together until after the vows. Are you sure you're Pureblooded?" she asked primly, fighting her damnable curiosity.

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus muttered, rolling his eyes. "Screw the rules. Come with me. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

She allowed him to pull her from the party, knowing they would not be missed. Narcissa and Lucius were the stars of the hours, after all. He led her up the stairs of the house, all the way up to the top floor, opening the lone door.

He gestured for her to proceed him, and she did so, her hand wrapping around the wand in her pocket. If he thought he could get fresh with her, he could think again! She wasn't the type to fall under pressure.

As soon as she entered the room, understanding flowed through her and she grinned widely, a sadistic glint appearing in her eyes. .

"A gift indeed," she breathed, eyeing her gift wrapped presents.

"I thought you might enjoy them," he agreed, smirking. "I also thought, that I might teach you a new spell."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Our Lord gifted me with the knowledge, and agreed that I may pass it onto you, should I choose too."

Gliding across the floor, her present forgotten for a moment, Bellatrix approached Rodolphus until she was pressed against him.

"Teach me, Rodolphus," she breathed, her eyes heavy lidded and filled with the kind of bloodlust that you had to be born with.

"It's a horribly messy spell," he informed her, his fingers gliding up her side. "An Entrail Expelling curse. Nasty business; very painful for the, ah, test subject."

He refused to refer to muggles as victims.

Bellatrix moaned softly, pulling her wand out and twirling it between her fingers. "Tell me, Rod. Show me."

Turning his attention to the three muggles on the floor, bound and gagged with bright red bows wrapped around their midsections, Rodolphus nodded.

"I'll show you on the male, you can practice with the females?"

"Oh, yes," Bella agreed. "Silencing charms around the room too - I like to hear them scream, but I'll never hear the end of it if we interrupt the party downstairs."

Almost as soon as Rodolphus placed a silencing charm around the room, Bellatrix spelled the gags away. She laughed when immediately one of the women let loose a harrowing scream.

"Do they honestly believe that they have any chance of being saved?" she asked gleefully, flicking her wand at the screaming woman, causing a shallow but painful gash on her face.

"Focus, Bellatrix," Rodolphus warned, raising his wand towards the man. " _Sa Aruspices_."

Bella watched the wand movement carefully, listening to the words. She revelled in the guttural scream the man let loose, enjoyed the blood that splattered from his body as his intestines were ripped from inside him.

Clapping her hands and laughing maniacally, she cheered, "My turn, my turn!"

Rodolphus allowed her a fond smile, waving his hand at her. "Show me."

He watched her, amused and aroused as, concentration evident on her face, she cast the curse on the first female. She was a vision, half manic excitement at the destruction she was causing, the other half of her was full of focus on her actions.

She cast it perfectly, once and then twice, her two test subjects screaming in symphony as, with a quick glance at Rodolphus, she slashed and twirled her wand at them and the man.

When she was finally finished, silence reigned in the room and the muggles were little more than mangled meat and bodily fluids on the floor.

She approached him once more, putting her wand in her pocket.

"Thank you, Rodolphus," she murmured, oddly demure as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Aside from the Dark Lord, nobody has ever given me such a thoughtful gift."

Rodolphus smiled. "I love you. I'll shower you with muggles and mudbloods to play with, if only you'll allow me into your heart."

Bellatrix returned his smile before she back off towards the door.

"I had my doubts but my father chose my betrothed well. I'll see you at the wedding."


End file.
